i. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to entryways for bee hives.
II. Prior Art
Bee hives are customarily formed of a base board which supports a hive body. The hive body usually comprises a square box-like structure with open upper and lower walls and may be formed of a plurality of vertically stacked "supers" each having four side walls arranged in rectangular configuration when viewed in plan. The top of the hive body is normally closed by a lid, and entry into the interior of the hive body is through an opening at the lower part of the bee hive. This opening might, for example, comprise a horizontal elongate opening formed between the lower edge of one wall of one of the supers and the base board itself.